Iceskimo
The Iceskimo is an enemy and one of the 31 playable characters in Castle Crashers. His magic powers are Ice-Elemental based and his starting weapon is the Fishing Spear. Overview They first appear in the Full Moon level and then in the Snow World as the main enemies. While at first they may not seem very different from most enemies, one must be wary when dealing with groups of them. They have large amounts of HP and like to attack in numerous groups, which may traduce in long fights. Their magic projectiles (snowballs) can cover a complete horizontal line and they can cast them almost without warning, which can make them dangerous even if they are far from your character. Essentially Iceskimos are Thieves that use magic. In some parts of Snow World, many of them can be found hiding behind ice barricades or atop ice towers, constantly throwing snowballs and effectively compromising an area of the battlefield where the player could fight safely. Involvement Iceskimos are loyal to the Frost King and conform the main bulk of his army. They can be considered to be his elite forces, trained to fight in extreme temperatures. Iceskimos can be seen fighting alongside groups of Stove Faces, slowly replacing them as the King's knights approach the Ice Castle, where the weather begins to change drastically. Unlocking The Iceskimo is unlocked by beating the Icy Arena. Beating the game with the Iceskimo will unlock the Brute. Magic All powers become stronger as the player levels up his Magic stat. The Iceskimo's magic is Ice-Elemental based. Splash Attack "Ice Rain" Element: Ice Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (Max 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x0.5 Ice shards fall from the sky and land in front of you, then shatter. Each upgrade level adds an extra ice shard. At maximum level the shards have no gaps in their landing location and cover half of the screen. Each shard has the capability of freezing normal enemies, which makes it very useful to some players. This spell will never damage enemies that are already frozen, but hitting an already-frozen enemy with it will give them protection from being damaged by "Ice Fist", as long as they remain frozen after that point. Magic Projectile "Snowball" Element: Snow (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Throws a snowball as a magic projectile. Counts as a non-elemental (physical) attack, even though it seems like it should be Ice-based. While this behavior may appear to be inferior compared to the Blue Knight's magic projectile, it actually makes Iceskimo a better all around character, because his magic will be effective on every level (especially in Corn Boss, Snow World, Ice Castle and Wizard Castle Interior). Also, if you jump and hit the / button, it will throw a snowball at the cost of a normal magic projectile. This is arguably better than the Blue Knight's again, because the player can implement this into a juggle, however the Blue Knight's air projectile makes him so effective at crowd control that Iceskimo can't compare to it. However, crowd control is the one thing the Blue Knight is good at, besides combo locking, but Iceskimo is second best at crowd control and he has the same "Elemental Infusion" combo ( / ), making him equal in combo-locking, and he's effective for more than just those two things. Magic Jump "Snow Pile" Element: Snow (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a cloud of cold mist. Like mentioned in the "Magic Projectile" section, this makes Iceskimo a better all around character than the Blue Knight. Trivia *The Iceskimo bears a resemblance to the Thief because they both have hoods over their faces and unlock similar characters. *Iceskimo is an S Rank character. See also * Characters * Snow World * Ice Castle * Thief Unlock Path Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Ice Category:Nature Category:Snow Category:Villains Category:S Rank